Suficiente
by Bluemachine
Summary: Ironman,genio, millonario, playboy, filantropo, ...no gran compañero de equipo en la opinión personal de los vengadores, al menos no aquel día, que los había puesto en peligro para regresar a tiempo a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Aunque por supuesto, ellos ignoraban el verdadero motivo de su repentina urgencia, después de todo Tony Stark prefería no compartir su vida privada. One-shot


Sus cuerpos temblaban, adoloridos, cansados, ya siquiera podían saber si la sangre era suya o de sus enemigos. Todo era confuso, tras horas de batalla, a penas podían comprender que estaban a punto de salir victoriosos... una vez más.

— _Lo siento chicos, pero necesito que esto acabe ahora_ —informó Tony Stark antes de pasar sobre ellos— _Jarvis, protocolo bestia durmiente._

Media docena de réplicas de Ironman aparecieron a su alrededor, en unos cuantos segundos todos los trajes apuntaron a sus objetivos, y sin prórrogas, dispararon diminutos dardos. Los amorfas criaturas cayeron una tras otra, todas incapaces de pelear el poderoso sedante que les había sido suministrado.

— _Stark_ —llamo fríamente capitán Améric— _ese protocolo aún sigue a prueba, tu sedante pudo no funcionar, eso solo los habría vuelto más violentos, alguien pudo salir gravemente lastimado._

— _Ó haber muerto_ —murmuró entre dientes Clint.

— _Relájate Cap, la situación está controlada_ —resopló exasperado— _pero no volveré a usar los sedantes sin infórmate si es lo que prefieres._

 _—¿Cual era tu urgencia por usarlos hoy? —_ cuestionó fastidiado Steve

— _Bueno, es un día importante, hoy, hace 43 años, paso algo extraordinario —_ fue su única respuesta _— qué agradable conversación, pero me retiro ¡Nos vemos en la torre!_

Capitán América miro a su alrededor, Hulk parecía decepcionado de que no hubiera más cosas que aplastar, Thor regresaba del lado sureste con martillo en mano, mientras Natasha se resignaba a sentarse agotada en un montículo de escombros, por otro lado Clint parecía fruncir el ceño pensativo.

—¿Alguien sabe de que habla Stark?

—¿Posiblemente la conmemoración de una gran batalla? —pregunto igual de confundido Thor— en Asgard celebramos las grandes victorias cada par de décadas, pero me parece que ustedes lo hacen cada año, debe ser muy exhaustivo preparar las celebraciones constantemente.

—N será que se refiere a... — Clint sacudió su cabeza incrédulo— increíble, en verdad lo hizo por eso.

Todos giraron a mirarle con interés, a excepción de su ex compañera de oficio.

—Sabes de qué habla? —pregunto Bruce segundos después de volver a su estado normal.

—Es Mayo 23 —informó la Viuda Negra— hoy es su cumpleaños.

Desde incredulidad hasta molestia paso por sus rostros. Les había puesto en riesgo, todo para llegar a tiempo a, seguramente, su fiesta de cumpleaños.

•

•

•

Los vengadores, a excepción de Ironman, se aglomeraron en un rincón de la enorme fiesta. Estaban agotados, y aún así habían sido requeridos "sin excusas" a la fiesta de Tony Stark, no se podía ser más insensible. Lo único; y tal vez lo mejor de ese día, que les había parado de golpear al festejado era la enorme bandeja de comidas que les habían puesto en su área.

—Ni siquiera es capaz de sacrificar una fiesta por el equipo— dijo sombrío Steve sin mirar a nadie— no sé si pueda confiarle mi seguridad alguien así.

—Sólo hay que admitirlo, Stark es egoísta, un narcisista que solo pienso primero en él y después él —mencionó sin parpadear Clint— necesitamos a Ironman, no a Stark.

—Bueno, no es como si pudieras tomar su traje y dárselo alguien más —mencionó Natasha mientras tomaba un trago de su vino.

—El hombre de acero es un hombre honorable, es cierto que a veces hace cosas desconcertantes, pero nunca nos ha dado la espalda —intercedió seriamente Thor— entiendo que estén molestos, pero no dejen que eso afecte su juicio, estoy seguro de que hay una explicación razonable por la que su cumpleaños es motivo de urgencia.

El dios del trueno miro al Doctor Banner en busca de apoyo.

—No existiría traje sin Tony Stark —dijo razonablemente— el traje no es su verdadero don, no cualquier hombre puede diseñar y llevar acabo tecnología como la que él ha dado, todos lo dan por sentado, pero hace unos años muchos hubieran llamado imposibles los aparatos que Stark industries ofrece hoy en día —resopló sorprendido consigo mismo— revolucionó la vida diaria de la gente común.

Todos reflexionaron en silencio, hasta que el incómodo momento fue interrumpido por ojo de halcón.

—Pero eso aún no demuestra que puede ser confiable —argumento de vuelta. Si, tiene una mente brillante, pero no creo que sepa poner alguien antes que él, Stark siempre va a poner su seguridad primero antes que la de nadie.

—Por supuesto, por eso llevo una bomba a través de un portal —replicó una voz a su espalda— casi lo mata, pero lo hizo por puro egoísmo.

—Pepper —saludo Natasha con sencillez.

—¿Puedo saber que hizo Tony para tenerlos hablando mal de él a sus espaldas?— pregunto sin emoción alguna.

—Nos puso en una posible situación de riesgo —informó Steve con la mandíbula rígida— todo por venir a su fiesta.

—En verdad no saben nada —replicó molesta Pepper— hoy o mañana, pudo cambiar la fiesta al día que quisiera, no volvió para poder celebrar su fiesta..

Todos giraron a mirarle confundidos.

—Dijo que era un día importante, que hacía 43 años había pasado algo extraordinario —recordó Natasha— se refería a su nacimiento, estoy segura de ello.

—Les contesto con una evasiva —informó inmediatamente Pepper Potts —. Lo hace seguido, deberían saberlo, Tony no comparte su vida privada fácilmente.

—¿Entonces se trata de algo personal? —pregunto Thor súbitamente interesado— ¿Por qué tenía tanta urgencia en regresar?

—Yo... Uhmm... Yo no puedo decirles —respondió nerviosa al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata.

—Nos está ocultando algo —afirmó Steve— la comunicación es la base de cualquier trabajo de equipo —informó estoicamente— Stark no puede seguir con sus secretos.

—Tal vez será mejor que se lo preguntemos —intercedió Clint mientras se paraba de su lugar— ire hablar...

—¡NO! —exclamó repentinamente Pepper— no hagan eso, hoy no.

—¿Pepper? —llamo preocupado Bruce— ¿Es grave lo que oculta?

—Es... es... algo muy sensible —musitó insegura— me molesta que piense que volvió por razones egoísta, lo es en cierto punto, pero es algo entendible en esta situación, por favor, no juzguen sin conocer el motivo de su prisa.

—No lo haríamos — comenzó a decir Steve— pero no veo motivos para no creer que volvió solo para no perderse su fiesta.

Pepper cerró los ojos, suspiro, realmente no quería que arruinaran la noche para Tony.

—Si se los digo, deben prometer jamás decir nada, esto no sólo afecta a Tony

—¿Lady Pepper? —llamo preocupado Thor— ¿Está segura de querer confiarnos esto?

—No lo estoy, pero...— suspiro— creo que sería más fácil que entendieran a Tony si saben esto —se abrazó a sí misma— pasó unos días después del ataque de Loki. Habíamos archivado todos los objetos de Obadiah Stane sin darle una segunda mirada, era difícil para Tony siquiera nombrarlo, pero fue después del ataque que decidió darle cierre a ese capítulo de su vida —tomó asiento después de servirse un poco de vino— comenzamos a revisar todo lo que había dejado, y...—suspiro con tristeza— Tony no fue la primera persona a la que Obadiah ordenó asesinar.

—¿Pepper? — pregunto súbitamente horrorizado Steve— ¿No hablaras de...?

—No —se adelantó a decir Pepper— No fue contra Howard y María Stark, era una ordeno para Katherine Green, la prometida de Tony.

Todos giraron a verle, estaban estupefactos, nadie jamás había mencionado que Tony Stark hubiera tenido una relación seria antes de Pepper Potts.

—S.H.I.E.L.D no tiene registro de ello —dijo Natasha— Stark siempre ha sido reportado como un mujeriego, fiestero, un hombre con cero lazos hasta hace al menos dos años atrás —le recordó mientras la señalaba— cuando comenzaron a salir juntos.

—Sus juergas comenzaron a ser primera plana alrededor de veinte años atrás ¿cierto? —pregunto expectante Pepper— Katherine Green fue su novia veintitrés años atrás, por tres largos años estuvieron juntos, seis meses fue lo que duró su compromiso, antes de que ella dejará una carta y lo abandonara súbitamente —espero a que digirieran la información—. Rompió su corazón, en miles de fragmentos, y él no supo qué hacer, más que vivir su vida con desenfreno. Pero no importó que tanto hiciera, jamás pudo olvidarla, hasta que nos topamos con esa caja.

Unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, Bruce poso una mano en su hombro de manera reconfortante, era increíble lo mucho que creías conocer a una persona y en realidad a penas rascar la superficie.

—¿Qué había en esa caja? —susurro Thor.

—Obadiah la amenazo, por meses, todo para que dejara a Tony, pero ella peleo contra él —un sollozo murió en su garganta— hasta que recibió una noticia inesperada, y solo vio una opción, suplicar a Obadiah que la dejara marchar silenciosamente, prometiendo jamás volver si él mantenía su palabra de no hacerle daño.

—Pero no lo hizo —replicó rígido Steve— rompió el acuerdo.

—Al principio la dejo. Katherine se marchó a Londres, vivió ahí durante un año, pero Obadiah quería cerciorarse de que no mantuviera contacto con Tony, así que mando alguien a investigarla —con el dorso de su mano limpio sus mejillas— Ella se marchó por qué estaba embarazada, se alejó para proteger a su bebé de Stane, pero el término finalmente enterándose de que había tenido el fruto de su relación con Tony.

—¿Acaso le hizo daño también al bebé? —pregunto compungido ojo de halcón

Pepper negó lentamente a pesar del tenso ambiente.

—No es un secreto, pero Obadiah tuvo un fugaz enamoramiento de María Stark, bueno, ó al menos eso le había contado Howard a Tony —resopló— la realidad es que siempre la amo, y jamás dejó de hacerlo. Estuvo presente cuando asesinaron a Katherine, y ordenó lo mismo para el bebé, pero... él la miró antes de que actuarán, y no pudo pasar por alto el parecido con su viejo amor.

—¿Qué sucedió con el bebé? —se atrevió a preguntar Natasha.

—Emily Stane, tomó a la pequeña y la crió como a su hija. Pienso que en su mente vio la posibilidad de cuidar del último lazo de Maria —Pepper sonrió tristemente— es el vivo retrato de la madre de Tony, incluso tiene su cabello rubio.

—¿Él solo la tomo? —pregunto impactado Bruce— mato a su madre, y simplemente decidió no hacer lo mismo con ella —Bruce negó con incredulidad—. La adoptó ¿No se puede ser más cínico?

—Jamás se ha hecho público que tuviera familia —comentó Natasha— S.H.I.E.L.D no tiene registro de ninguna adopción.

—Porque ella fue su mayor secreto —dijo Pepper— la crió en Inglaterra, la visitaba cada par de semanas, y solo tenía un par de personas que se encargaba de cuidarla cuando él se ausentaba. Tony, y yo jamás nos percatamos de que ocultara algo de tal magnitud, pero es cierto, Obadiah Stane no solo le arrebató a la mujer que amaba, también la posibilidad de tener una hija.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto repentinamente Steve— ¿Por qué no la ha buscado?

—Lo hizo, lo acompañe a Londres, y la encontramos en un pequeño pub —sonrío ante el recuerdo— estaba sentada en una silla larga, con guitarra en mano, Tony se quedo embelesado al verla sobre el escenario, y la oyó sin decir palabra hasta que terminó de cantar.

—¿S lo dijo? —quiso saber el dios del trueno— ¿Le dijo que él era su padre?

—No —dijo para sorpresa de todos— y jamás lo hará ¿Creen que Tony no puede sacrificarse? Lo ha hecho por ella, Emily adora a Obadiah, para ella no existe mejor padre, cuando la conocimos aún lloraba su muerte —un trémulo suspiro salió de sus labios— ¿Cómo puede llegar Tony y romper su vida entera? Daría todo por que supiera que es su padre, pero no es capaz de verla sufrir para cumplir su anhelo.

—Pero merece saberlo —intercedió Clint— es justo que lo sepa.

—Tony no lo cree así, pensaba igual que ustedes, pero ¿Saben que dijo después de conocerla? —tomo un sorbo de su vino — "Puedo ir y decirle toda la verdad, hacerla cuestionarse si el hombre que la crió es un monstruo o yo estoy mintiendo ¿Sabes que va a pasar al final? Voy a destruir su mundo, va a sufrir, va a perder todo lo que creía conocer, y no lo merece. Obadiah siempre va a ser su padre, y lo va a recordar con una sonrisa. Duele, pero el bastardo hizo un buen trabajo cuidándola, yo solo puedo aspirar a ser su amigo, tan cercano que va a entender que siempre voy a cuidar de ella, y eso la va hacer feliz, y mientras pueda seguir con su vida puedo soportar que jamás sepa la verdad"

—Realmente la ama —dijo Thor mirando sus manos—. Lleva una gran fuerza de voluntad dejar ir lo que amamos, pudo ser egoísta y decirle que es su padre, pero se negó ese derecho, ella ya es feliz. Suena crudo, pero no lo necesita, y Tony lo sabe.

—La ama con todo lo que tiene —confesó Pepper antes de mirar sobre su hombro y sonreír— por eso se apresuró a regresar hoy. Emily viajó desde Londres para venir a su cumpleaños, a Tony no puede importarle menos la fiesta, lo único que importa es que va a ser su primer cumpleaños con su hija.

Los vengadores siguieron el rumbo de su mirada, y se encontraron con una escena dulce que empezaba alojarse de forma desoladora en sus corazones. Tony Stark abrazaba por los hombros a una joven de tez lechosa e impresionante sonrisa, que iluminaba los ojos del genio como si fuera el sol mismo lo que apreciaba con paternales ojos. Ambos reían, tal vez de alguna irreverencia de Tony. Era un momento agridulce para ellos que apenas podían comprender ese pequeño fragmento de su vida, que aún seguían resolviendo el acertijo andante que era Ironman.

Observaron como Emily sonreía, con aquella sonrisa pícara que en el rostro de Ironman solo significaba problemas, para después alejarse ante la divertida mirada de quién era y nunca sería su padre.

—Feliz cumpleaños Tony —escucharon que decía dulcemente con micrófono en mano— solo puedo contar un puñado de personas a las que me llamaría si volviera a tener el corazón roto. Pero eres el único que conozco que tomaría un vuelo transatlántico para consolarme, gracias —sonrío con entera gratitud— ¿Recuerdas lo que prometí? —Tony asintió sin dejar de mirarla— termine esa canción, y sé que es un poco triste, pero te prometí que serías el primero en escucharla —dio un asentimiento y un par de luces se encendieron detrás de ella, alguien ya se encontraba sentado en un hermoso piano de cola, listo para acompañarla— espero que te guste.

"Cuando espere por ti no apareciste

Me hice creer lo falso

¿como podría no saberlo?

Apuesto a que parecía más fácil solo mentir"

La escucharon cantar cada nota con sus sentimientos al límite de lo estremecedor, movía sus manos entonando aquella frágil esencia que se mezclaban de manera conmovedora en la habitación. Su voz era clara y dulce, pero de alguna manera también lograba reflejar una fuerza abrumadora. Sin duda era la canción de un corazón roto, pero había cierta esperanza en su melancolía, en cierto sentido era tan mágico como hermoso.

Una última nota y la habitación quedo en silencio por un segundo, tras un instante, decenas de aplausos resonaron al salir de su estupor. Los vengadores miraron con pequeñas sonrisas como Tony se acercaba a su hija y la estrechaba entre sus brazos. En aquel momento dejo de ser Ironman, genio, millonario, Playboy, y filántropo... simplemente miraron a la persona que era en aquel momento. Justo ahí, sosteniendo a Emily, riendo feliz sin importarle el resto del mundo...pudieron ver a un padre, con tanto amor por su hija que estaba dispuesto a no ser más que un amigo en su vida. Así lo había decidido él, sencillamente por qué la verdad no ayudaría más que a destruir a la persona que se había vuelto el centro de su universo.

Tony Stark podía hacer ese tipo de sacrificios, silencios, desapercibidos, pero que al final no lastimarían a nadie más que a él. No podían engañarse pensando que todo era perfecto en aquel momento. Si, Tony sonreía más feliz que nunca, pero incluso ellos no eran tan ciegos para no ver la sombra de melancolía en sus ojos... no era perfecto, pero era suficiente.

•

•

•

 _La observo, quieto, tan quieto que a penas podía respirar con normalidad... Su hija ¿Qué tan increíble era sentir orgullo paternal? Definitivamente estaba a la delantera en su lista de mejores experiencias._

 _Era malditamente hermosa, encantadora, y talentosa. Solo tenía que escucharla cantar para saber que en su corazón albergaba un alma gentil, del tipo que Katherine había sido. Sspiro, apenas hacía unos día aún guardaba rencor por su ex-prometida, ciertamente su mundo había dado un giro estremecedor. Por un momento, un instante, se permitió imaginar cómo hubiera sido criarla ¿Emily habría evitado su etapa de mujeriego desenfrenado? Jamás lo sabría, pero podía soñar con que hubiera dado todo por ser el mejor padre, incluso si el mismo no entendía ese concepto al cien por ciento._

 _Se levanto, y camino lentamente hacia la orilla del escenario. Ella... su hija... había finalizado su espectáculo y se preparaba para partir._

 _—¿Emily Stane? —pregunto al borde de la emoción— soy Tony Stark, es un placer conocerte._

 _Y giro, y por primera vez ella lo miró. Tal vez era demasiado reciente para adorarla, apenas llevaba un par de días aceptando que era padre, pero cualquier duda se esfumó cuando ella le sonrió, después de todo... ¿Alguna vez había jugado por las reglas del juego?_

 _—¡Sr. Stark! —dijo efusivamente mientras estrechaba su mano— ¡Es un honor conocerlo finalmente! ¡No se imagina cuantas veces le rogué a papá que me dejara conocerlo!_

 _Sonrió mientras que en el interior maldecía con amargura a Obadiah, incluso muerto encontraba la manera de fastidiarlo._

 _—Bueno, no lo desees más, ya estoy aquí —bromeó con empatía— ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comer? Así puedo presentarte a Pepper._

 _Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida, como si no esperará la invitación en lo más absoluto. Tony quiso bufar, ahora que por fin la conocía no iba a dejarla esfumarse de ninguna manera posible._

 _—Absolutamente, me encantaría —dijo emocionada._

 _— Es un hecho —dijo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre su hombro y la guiaba hacia una expectante Pepper— yo pago la comida y tú me cuentas cómo empezaste tú rumbo en el mundo de la música._

 _—¿Seguro? No es una historia llena de superhéroes pateando traseros y explosiones a la vuelta de cada esquina._

 _Tony sonrío, parecía que alguien había heredado un poco de su sentido del humor._

 _—Déjame oírlo, ya juzgaré si es entretenido o no —dijo antes de sacudirla por los hombros— y si no lo es, siempre puedo contarte una anécdota vergonzosa de los vengadores, nunca fallan en llenar silencios incómodos._

 _—¿Mucha experiencia en ello?— comentó con burla._

 _—Más de la que te puedes imaginar._

 _•_

 **Editado 21/05/16**


End file.
